Manis?
by choHunHan
Summary: Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan 'suami'nya / "Apa otakmu konslet Jong? Atau kau salah makan?" / "kapan aku menyiksamu , manis?" / "kajima, tetap seperti ini. Nyaman sekali.." Guman Jongin./ "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun" / [!]KAIHUN . [Shou-Ai] . [fluff,humor kriuk] . DLDR . REVIEW plz.


**Cast : KaiHun/HunKai**

**Genre : fluff, Rumor (?) Humor Kriuk kriuk maksudnya**

**Rate : T nyerempet M**

**.**

a/n : banyak typos? Aneh? Sorry, Cuma sekali ketik langsung publish, ini juga nulis disela sela belajar matematika XD

fanfic kaihun pertama! akhirnya bikin Kaihun juga XD kkkk~~

**.**

**.**

******DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

**choHunHan present~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sehun menatap 'suami'nya bingung. Tolong ingatkan Sehun kalau ini masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Tidak biasanya pagi pagi Jongin –bangun tidur, dia itu hanya bisa makan dan tidur- hanya duduk diam sambil membaca sebuah koran. Apalagi koran langganan Sehun yang berbahasa Jepang. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah mirip dengan tetangganya yang sangat tampan dan kaya –Choi Siwon- karena secangkir kopi terhidang disampingnya –Sehun bersumpah Jongin pasti sedang demam-.

"Apa otakmu konslet Jong? Atau kau salah makan?"

Sehun meraba dahi Jongin. Panasnya sama dengan tangan Sehun. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng. Sehun bergidik ngeri. 'Suami'nya itu pasti benar benar konslet tersenyum –uhuk- manis –uhuk- padanya. Sehun berdecak.

"gwaenchana," Jongin menarik tangan Sehun sampai tubuh 'istri'nya itu terduduk disebelahnya. Sehun menyerit. Jangan jangan kemarin Jongin kesambet dan jadi aneh seperti ini.

"tapi kurasa benar-benar ada yang konslet pada otakmu."

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"eoh? Jjinjja? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Jongin memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena perlakuan Jongin yang bisa dibilang 'luar biasa'. Aneh dan tentunya 'tidak membahayakan'. Sehun terlampau hafal kalau 'suami'nya pasti punya maksud dibalik sikapnya yang –sangat- abnormal –menurutnya-.

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa Jongin?"

Sehun menjauhkan kepala Jongin dari pundaknya. Meminimalisir kemungkinan Jongin menerkamnya pagi ini. Oh, Shit! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Sehun, batinnya.

"bukankah sudah kubilang aku baik baik saja? Aku hanya lelah.."

Jongin tersenyum. Sehun sweatdrop. Lelah ya?

"mwo? Apa kau sudah lelah menyiksaku?"

"kapan aku menyiksamu , manis?"

'PLAK'

Bantal sofa mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Jongin. Sehun meremang mendenga Jongin memanggilnya dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu. 'Manis?! Sialan kau Jongin!'

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu Jongin bodoh!"

Jongin bersiul kecil. Pukulan Sehun memang menyakitkan tapi melihat ekspresi sehun yang marah seperti ini sudah mengobati sakitnya. –Tolong, Jongin memang sedang konslet-.

"baik baik, lain kali aku akan memanggilmu, baby Hunnie Honey, bagaimana?"

Jongin mengerlingkan matanya. Sehun ingin sekali menonjok wajah menyebalkan 'suami'nya itu. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat Jongin masih harus bekerja besok –tapi satu lebam tidak membuat wajah 'suami'nya itu jelek-.

"bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau aku menghajarmu saja?!"

"hahaha, baiklah maafkan aku, jadi sampai mana tadi?"

"aish! Kau itu suka menyiksaku tahu!"

"benarkah?" Jongin memiringkan wajahnya. Dia selalu memperlakukan Sehun dengan manis –menurutnya-. Oke, kecuali di ranjang. Singkirkan pikiran mesummu Jongin.

"aish! Berlagak tidak ingat, kemarin saja kau menyuruhku membersihkan apartment sendirian, mencuci baju dan mobil sportmu yang harganya selangit. Dan jangan lupa dengan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam! Kau pikir 8 ronde itu tidak melelahkan heh?! Itu hampir saja membunuhku bodoh!"

Sehun menjitak Jongin sampai suaminya itu meringis kesakitan. Dan biasanya Jongin akan membalas jitakan Sehun. Namun kali ini dia hanya diam dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun sambil terkikik geli.

"Maafkan aku" Jongin meneggakkan tubuhnya berpindah tidur dipangkuan Sehun.

"apa? Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan? Maaf? Claps.. Jongin minta maaf padaku.. Akhirnya.."

Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum mengejek sambil bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Jongin mem-poutkan bibirnya –membenakan ucapan Sehun dalam hati-. Sehun mehrong kearah Jongin sambil terus bertepuk tangan. Wajah Jongin terlihat semakin kesal. Sehun tertawa pelan.

"ckckck.. Adik manis.. Kenapa kau malah terlihat seperti bebek hah? Hahaha.."

Sehun mentoel-toel pipi tirus Jongin.

"bukankah kau suka dengan namja yang manis Hun?"

Sehun menyerit pelan. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap platina caramel milik Jongin. Dia menghel nafas kecil sambil menggangguk. Jongin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Sehun.

"lalu apa aku sudah manis sekarang?"

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. He? Jadi ini yang membuat Jongin konslet, pfttt.

"eum, sedikit. Tapi lebih manis Luhan Hyung" Jawab Sehun. Menggoda Jongin sepertinya menyenangkan.

Jongin mendengus. Luhan lagi Luhan lagi, awas kau Sehun, batin Jongin.

"terserahmu lah, aku benci padamu Albino!"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun terkikik geli. Dia menangkup wajah Jongin dan menatap manic hitam Jongin. Jantungnya berdentam. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, mengikis jarak bibirnya dan bibir Jongin. Jongin mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. Bibir mereka bertemu, saling melumat. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"tapi aku mencintaimu Jongin, kau itu hitam, jelek, pesek, tidak manis, tapi, Cuma Kim jongin yang bisa membuat Oh sehun jadi mengucapkan kata kata aneh seperti ini. Jadi dirimu sendiri dan aku pasti tambah mencintaimu"

Jongin tersenyum manis dan menyurukan kepalanya keperut Sehun, sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Sehun. 'Istri'nya itu hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun"

Sehun terkikik pelan.

"tsk, sudahlah, kenapa kau jadi mirip remaja ababil sih Jongin, kita jadi mirip pasangan gay kasmaran tahu"

Sehun menjitak pelan kepala jongin.

"bukannya kita memang pasangan gay yang sedang kasmaran?"

Jongin tertawa. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dasar menyebalkan!

"baiklah adik manis, lepaskan tanganmu karna aku belum mandi." Sehun berusaha melepas pelukan Jongin, namun namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kajima, tetap seperti ini. Nyaman sekali.." Guman Jongin.

Giliran Sehun mendengus kesal. Evil smirk milik Jongin mengembang. Tangannya dengan sengaja mengelus pinggang Sehun yang masih tertutup kaos putih. Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman. Dasar mesum! Awas kau Jongin,batinnya.

"Eungh.. ini masih pagi jongin, augh, aku mau mandi!"

Sehun berdiri. Tanpa babibu ngacir ke kamar mandi. Menghindari serangan –mesum- dari Jongin. 'Lain kali jangan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya, terima kasih Tuhan, Kau selamatkan bokongku yang berharga',batin Sehun.

'BRAK' –Dia melupakan Jongin yang masih ada di pangkuannya.-

Jongin terjatuh, bokong seksinya sukses beciuman dengan lantai.

"YAKKKKKKKKKK! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU OH SEHUN! ARGH! BOKONG SEKSIKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Mind to **REVIEW?**

**Sweetlove, ****choHunHan**


End file.
